


Bad Times Come to Light

by TfWhyNoy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reader Insert, Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Angst drabbles for MTMTE





	1. Megatron Has Some Nightmares

You were in his grasp, so warm and squishy. Tears falling from your face as his servo slowly clenched around your form. You screamed as moist crunching filled the air. He wasn’t even squeezing hard yet he could already feel red blood drip from your form into his joints.

Quickly he opened up his palm to reveal your broken body. Your eyes so dim as you drifted between life and death. With one swift motion, he slammed his servo against the wall and cackled, the squelching noise made by your body masked by the loud slam of his servos against the metal walls. Slowly he moved back, lumps of soft muscle and shattered bone falling from the wall and ground into his palm.

He woke up gagging, The nightmare still fresh in his mind. Why did this have to be? So many nightmares he knew had just a year prior enjoyed now made his fuel tanks turn. You were his friend yet this told him to stay away from you. He was dangerous, he would hurt you if he could.

He had to stay away, far far away from you.

So he did. He avoided you as if you were a poisoned glass of energon. He could see your pained face as he stood up and left any room you entered. As he brushed you aside and pretended you hadn’t spoken when you greeted him every morning when. Maybe in another life, you two could be friends, but you both lived here, in this lifetime, and such a thing couldn’t be.

You may be hurting now but it was better for you rather then to be killed if he were to lapse into his past self. That didn’t stop the ache in his spark at each glance you sent his way when you looked at him.

He didn’t expect you to come to his desk, nearly in tears as you looked up at him.

“Why? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something? Say something? Just tell me why. Please!” Tears fell from your face as you broke down.

“I could hurt you. It’s better this way,” He couldn’t look at you as he spoke.

“What? You’ve done nothing wrong to me. Why would you think you would hurt me?”

“I have done something! I’ve done everything! I’ve ended countless worlds and nearly ended yours. I’ve killed so many with no other thought. I’ll hurt you too and I can’t do that to you,”

“But you wouldn’t do that. Look at yourself, you are so scared over the thought of hurting me. Please Megatron, don’t do this to yourself. Don’t do this to me,” You rubbed your eyes free of tears and looked up at him again. He looked so scared, scared of himself.

He looked at you again and thought for a moment.

“If you do nothing but isolate yourself from everyone who wants to help you how will you be a better person? Please, let me be your friend again,” He sighed and nodded.

“I can't trust myself like this. I'm sorry.”


	2. Poetry for The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recent attempts to write some poetry turn out terrible and you feel like shit for it. Of course, this is the perfect time for the person the poetry was for to walk in.

It was just poetry, some random form of art like anything else. It’s something almost ingrained in humans like song or dance. There was no such thing as a bad poem! Art isn’t something you can be ’bad’ at.

Still, as you read over your most recent haiku you couldn’t help the feeling of shame build up. It felt too short and poorly put together. Each word was stretched to fit together into a cobbled mess only the poorly read could even consider poem.

Crossing out the whole thing you tried to move on and think of something else. Most people wrote about love or sadness, right? But you had already tried that and all it came across as was some highschooler’s cheesy love poem or ‘deep’ tweet.

Hell, you didn’t even know the basic terms anyone who knows anything about poetry did. The fuck is a sonnet? Literally everyone else but you knows! How can you even think you could make something decent?

You thought about asking for some help. Magnus was a living dictionary who loved anything word related; he wrote plenty of his own and had a particular love of poetry. 

It’d be a cold day in hell before you genuinely considered that an option though. Asking him for assistance on anything had him correcting you on the right use of ‘can’ and ‘may’, let alone in when he held a day to lecture you on ‘too’ vs ‘to’ and ‘effect’ vs ‘affect’ in your reports. You go to him and he’d just belittling you for each mistake or typo. You sure as hell weren’t in the mood for more nagging about how you spoke.

You jumped out of your seat at the sound of your habsuit door opening. Quickly you set a datapad over the old notepad you had been working on. Yes ociffer, paperwork on a weekend is your faaavorite.

“You’ve been busy I see,” You turned as Megatron walked in. You hadn’t realized it was six o’clock.

As usual, he came with a small box for you to take from his fingertips, within was your dinner. He sat beside your small working platform, carefully placing the box beside where you are sitting.

You open the box and retrieve the silver ready-made tray of dinner. Some alien language you haven’t seen is scrawled across it. The writing almost forms what looks like a mutant strawberry. It’s highly unlikely but you can’t help the small bit of hope that whatever food you got may just taste like it too.

You go to move the stuff on your desk but pause. Paper was a peculiar thing to be writing on since it wasn’t exactly common in the middle of buttfuck nowhere space. You preferred the more tactile writing of a physical copy so you had been using it for your poetry. You’d rather not get Megatron questioning about it though.

“Is something the matter?” Apparently, you had taken a noticeable enough pause for him to notice.

“Na, just a little scatterbrained today,” You reply in an all too chipper tune.

You ignore his raised eyebrow and set the tray on the datapads. You’re always so careful with these things, treating them the same as the fragile tablets on Earth. You still feel odd doing this, your back is somewhat stiff as you carefully peel the silver topping off the tray.

“Are you sure nothing is wrong?” You ignore him, you’ve already opened this can of worms, now you gotta lay in ’em.

“Liaison?” His tone was firm. The particular word was abrasive as a pineapple to the face coming from him. You hated it when he called you that. Hadn’t the two of you moved passe passed all that formality after the universe jump?

“Yes?” 

“Is something the matter?” Megatron seemed genuinely concerned. How had you let some stupid poems rock you so much?

“It’s nothing.”

He looked at you from the corner of his optic for a moment. “You sure? You seem rather tense for a weekend. Is something upsetting you?”

You grimace. No point in drawing out this stupid point langer than necessary. 

“It’s just a shitty poem I wrote. Wasn’t satisfied and you didn’t exactly give me the chance to prevent it from ever reaching the light of day.”

A raised eyebrow and your immediately turning back to dinner.

“Something as small as a poem doesn’t seem big enough to upset you so much. There’s more going on isn’t there? ” The concern and care he had towards you at the moment almost pissed you off more than the fact he was right.

You had just hoped to try and write something for him. You expected something a bit cheesy but you refused to consider giving him the roses are red or some shitty haiku poems you kept making. Sadly that was all you really knew how to write.

“I just…” the smell of seafood wafted from your fork as you took a bite. If you tried hard enough you could almost believe it was just the fishy oyster smell turning your stomach to knots.

“I wanted to make something of worth. Not perfection, just something worth the half a minute it took to read it.”

“Why are you so focused on a good result?” You held back a scoff. How could you not? What would the point of writing shit be?

“I had someone in mind when writing it” you set the food on the desk with a huff, “I wrote from the heart and put all my mushy-gushy feeling into it. I tried following the rules then tried fucking them up. Everything turned out even worse than the last.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” 

You snort, “You haven’t read it.”

“If you let me read it I may be able to help. I’m not the best with romance but I can try to help.” 

“Ya, no,” You take another bite.

You silently scoff at the idea of him helping, “Like I’d ask someone for help on a poem I want to give to them,” 

Fuck

A small glance at Megatron to see him almost frozen staring at you. 

“Did I say that out loud?” you squeak. 

His eyes narrowed, “Why would you stress over something for me?” Megatron seemed more suspicious than anything. 

Sinking slightly in your seat you struggled to find something for your eyes to focus on. “Uuuh…” Another glance and he was completely focused on you. A mix of suspicion and hurt was painted across his face. You couldn’t figure out why that was but you weren’t happy about it.

“I’ve just been trying to find a good way to say I love you..” you mumbled.

You don’t have to look ate Megatron to see he’s flabergasted, the loud sound of shifting metal as he lurches back. You sink furth into your chair, pushing the tray of food back. Your biggest worry about telling Megatron how you felt seems to be coming to life.

“Let’s just forget this okay. I know it’s a bad idea, sorry.”

The silence is thick in the air for a minute before Megatron speaks again. “I… Why don’t we talk about this,” a glum look at him and he’s focused on the floor while he talks, “I do love you. We don’t need to worry about Earth or anything like that now since you aren’t actually Earth’s liaison now,” he turns and you two make cautious eye contact, “If we are to have a relationship we need to sot down and have a serious discussion about this.”

You’re quite as the gears in your head start turning. “Seriously?”

He nods, “Of course.”

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, “Ya okay. I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what flavor of angst this is exactly but it feels like it should be here more than anywhere else.


	3. Megatron's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs keeps having nightmares and it's seriously straining your relationship

You were in his grasp, so warm and squishy. Tears falling from your face his servo slowly clenched around your form. You screamed at moist crunching filled the air. He wasn’t even squeezing hard yet he could already feel red blood drip from your form into his joints.  
Quickly he opened up his palm to reveal your broken body. Your eyes so dim as you drifted between life and death. With one swift motion, he slammed his servo against the wall and cackled, the squelching noise made by your body masked by the loud slam of his servos against the metal walls. Slowly he moved back, lumps of soft muscle and shattered bone falling from the wall and ground into his palm.  
He woke up gagging, The nightmare still fresh in his mind. Why did this have to be? So many nightmares he knew had just a year prior enjoyed now made his fuel tanks turn. You were his friend yet this told him to stay away from you. He was dangerous, he would hurt you if he could.  
He had to stay away, far far away from you.  
So he did. He avoided you as if you were a poisoned glass of energon. He could see your pained face as he stood up and left any room you entered. As he brushed you aside and pretended you hadn’t spoken when you greeted him every morning when. Maybe in another life, you two could be friends, but you both lived here, in this lifetime, and such a thing couldn’t be.  
You may be hurting now but it was better for you rather then to be killed if he were to lapse into his past self. That didn’t stop the ache in his spark at each glance you sent his way when you looked at him.  
He didn’t expect you to come to his desk, nearly in tears as you looked up at him.  
“Why? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something? Say something? Just tell me why. Please!” Tears fell from your face as you broke down.  
“I could hurt you. It’s better this way,” He couldn’t look at you as he spoke.  
“What? You’ve done nothing wrong to me. Why would you think you would hurt me?”  
“I have done something! I’ve done everything!. I’ve ended countless worlds and nearly ended yours. I’ve killed so many with no other thought. I’ll hurt you too and I can’t do that to you,”  
“But you wouldn’t do that. Look at yourself, you are so scared over the thought of hurting me. Please Megatron, don’t do this to yourself. Don’t do this to me,” You rubbed your eyes free of tears and looked up at him again. He looked so scared, scared of himself.  
He looked at you again and thought for a moment.  
“If you do nothing but isolate yourself from everyone who wants to help you how will you be a better person? Please, let me be your friend again,” He sighed and nodded.  
“Okay,”


End file.
